


Sip It Slow

by MicroKitty1313



Series: Free! FB Event fics [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, alcohol use, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: Sousuke's day had been chaotic. And just when he thought that it was over, he was swallowed up by the flames.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Marian Hill - Whiskey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WwZfJEwHr4)
> 
> Third entry in the raffle for the Free! FB Event.

It’s been a week, but Sousuke can still remember it all clearly. He’d had a terrible day. His boss scolded him in front of his coworkers for being late. He was late because he’d missed his train. He missed his train because his dog had ran out of his apartment as he was leaving. Sousuke, of course, took off running after the insufferable animal. It darted out into traffic and Sousuke followed, almost getting hit by a car in the process. He finally managed to catch his pet and return him to the apartment but by then he was already not going to make it on time.

To make matters worse, when he was allowed to leave, four hours after everyone else, he decided to stop by a bar close to his job to have a drink and finally relax after all of the mayhem - That is when he realized he’d left his wallet sitting on his desk in the office.

This had to be some form of punishment. The Gods were not happy with him and they were letting it be known by throwing everything they could at him. Hell, if they were going to fuck him this hard they could at least let him have some god damn alcohol. A beer, maybe.

As if they’d actually been listening, a glass appeared on the bar top in front of him with what looked to be whiskey being poured into it. His gaze moved up to the bartender and was greeted by the most alluringly mischievous grin he’d ever seen on another human being. Enchanting red eyes glistened in the dim light of the seedy pub, glassy from one too many shots bought by drunken customers looking to share in their intoxicated joy.

“You look like you need it. On the house”

Liquor makes for loose lips and silver tongues, and by the third free drink, that’s exactly where Sousuke was. Perhaps the bartender already had the intent to seduce him. If that were the case, it wasn’t his faintly slurred words or loosened necktie that charmed his way into that stranger’s bed.

No names were exchanged, no phone numbers or half-truths of wanting to see each other again. The bartender just gave him a smile, money for a cab and the teasing “Maybe I’ll see you on another bad day”, then a wink.

It’s been exactly seven days, but Sousuke can still taste him on his lips, on his tongue, in his throat. The mixture of cigarette smoke and the stranger’s own sweet scent burned into his memory. It felt like he was playing with fire, this man a living embodiment of an inferno. Fingertips ghosting over his sweat slick skin haunt him. Lyrical moans drifting through his mind continuously. Breathy sighs have been the melody that has lulled him to sleep every night. The rhythm of their bodies moving together like soft-rolling waves sliding onto the shore have become his most precious fantasy. His fingers tangling into silken strands of Merlot-red an addicting phantom to his senses.

And it was his insatiable craving for this pleasure that led him back to this bar. Before the door even shut, that foreign, familiar grin that’s been dancing behind his closed eyes greets him just as it did the first time. A glass is set on the bar and the whiskey bottle clinks against it as the liquor pours down to swirl into the cup. The bartender dips the tip of his finger into the liquid then lazily drags it over his tongue before speaking.

“Looks like you need it. You want to run a tab?”


End file.
